Skyfall
by Just-x-Anne
Summary: [AU] It all started on South J Street, when that BMW almost ran over him.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a completely AU story, set before Kozik showed up at SAMCRO. _

_I do not own anything you might recognize from the series. Please note that this is entirely based on the series and I don't intend to offend any 1% OMC out there, this is just fiction and based on the very little I learned about OMCs on the internet. Also not intended to offend the Russian mafia, I'm just a fan of all this noir mob movie/series genre out there._

_Skyfall is a song by Adele. I loved it. Although my story has absolutely nothing to do with 007, the song inspired me to write. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

All he saw was a flash, and next thing he knew he was on the floor, his bike over his left leg.

"Mother fuckin' fuck!" he exclaimed, loudly. He looked around and realized what had happened. A person almost ran over him _and _his bike.

He was at South J Street, one of the streets that gave access to the Tacoma General Hospital; he found a spot on the street, a lot better than paying for parking, since he would stay for a very short while. He had come to visit Big Bobby's old lady, she had just given birth to a baby boy. He looked in the direction he saw the flash of light coming from; the lights from a BMW still blinded his eyes.

He took a deep breath, and realized it wasn't anything serious. He had stopped already, the bike was turned off, it was okay. It wasn't a huge hit, but he was still pissed that some asshole almost ran over him. He checked briefly his bike and didn't see any major damage. Luckily for the bastard who threw him on the ground.

He heard the door of the car opening and almost immediately followed by a hysterical female voice.

"Oh my God, sir! I'm so so _so_ sorry!" whoever the woman was, she had a strong accent. Perhaps German, or Russian.

He pulled his bike slowly up and freed his leg, standing up. _A woman. That's fucking great._ He looked at her once he was up and the car lights weren't blinding him anymore.

He saw a young woman, probably her mid-twenties in front of him. She had strong features; high cheekbones, full lips and rounded green eyes with light make up around them. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun; she was definitely beautiful. Her left cheek had a small and almost non-visible scar of no more than an inch. She was small, probably 5'3, but her body was curvy and petite. She wore a simple pair of black jeans, flats and a dark green V neck t-shirt.

"I'm sorry!" he met the woman's eyes in front of him, her voice high-pitched, her breathing was fast. "Are you alright, sir? I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I'm okay, don't worry." he calmed down. He couldn't scream at a pretty little thing like that. Also, no one has called him '_sir_' ever since he left the marines. He found it all somewhat amusing.

"I can pay for any damage on your bike, I'll give you my inform—"

"It's ok, nothing happened to the bike either," he said, calmly and looked at the girl's car. It looked like a series 7 model. _Not bad_, he thought to himself. He saw a little girl sitting on the back seat; she was looking directly at him.

"Is your kid okay, though?" he asked, looking back at the woman.

She seemed surprised he even knew there was a kid with her and looked back to her car, then back at him.

"Yes, she's ok," she said, her voice lower and the hysteria apparently gone. "I'm sorry, she's got a fever and I'm a little upset, I really didn't see you."

"It's ok," he said, firmly and then glanced at the woman's car, analyzing it carefully. There was no apparent damage to her car either. "Your car is fine, too. Don't worry about it."

"Ok," she said and nodded to herself, looking down, as if trying to remember what she was doing there.

"I'm Kozik," he said and stood his hand for her. She looked back at his eyes, doubtfully, but ended up shaking his hand.

"Sofia," she said, shaking his hand and with a faint smile on her lips. Her hand was cold and a little sweaty.

"Thank you for being understanding, Mr Kozik," she said after he let go of her hand.

"No worries," he said and managed a smile, as he looked at the little girl in the car again and waived at her. "You should get your kid inside," he added looking back at the woman.

"Yes, thank you again," Sofia nodded and turned her back to him, walking back to her car. Before entering, she glanced at him one more time and smiled.

She parked close from there and he observed as she took the little girl on her arms. The girl didn't seem older than six years old. Her hair was dark brown, like Sofia's and she had a fair white skin, she wore a simple purple flowered dress and sneakers. He followed Sofia with his eyes and went his way when the woman entered through the emergency door.

**[xxx]**

"He looks great, man," Kozik said as he watched Big Bobby's baby through the glass.

"Big like his ol' daddy, he is," Bobby said with a smile by his side. The child was indeed big and strong; Bobby named him Achilles.

Kozik had already seen Lily, Bobby's old lady; she seemed a lot calmer now. A few hours before he had accompanied Bobby to the hospital and he was pretty sure her screams of pain could be heard all the way in New York.

Bobby didn't even look as murderous as he actually was after seeing his first-born. Big Bobby was actually _Freakin' Huge_ Bobby. Kozik was tall, but Bobby was massive. Kozik could swear Bobby reached 7 feet, a little exaggerated, but just a little; his long and black ZZ Top beard and the always-rounded sunglasses gave him the entire stereotyped biker look anyone could imagine. And he was the Sergeant of Arms at the Sons of Anarchy Tacoma, and long time friend of Kozik's from the army. But that night he looked like a younger rocker version of Santa Claus, with a constant smile crossing his face.

"How's the deal with the Italians?" Bobby asked as they both watched the children on the other side of the glass.

"Smooth, nothing to worry about," Kozik replied and Bobby glanced at him.

"Still not sure if this whole gambling thing is good," Bobby commented. "We should stick with what we do best. Works for SAMCRO, works for us."

"There's no harm in it, Bobby," Kozik said. "Just protection and some charge and collection. They pay good money, I don't care."

"Neither does Happy," Bobby said with a cynical smile and Kozik laughed. Happy loved to charge people… And cut fingers as warnings.

"I should go," Kozik said and Bobby nodded, hugging his friend with a pat in the back. "Take care of Lil, anything you need, just call."

"I will, brother," Bobby replied and let go of Kozik. "Thanks."

Kozik smiled and looked at Achilles one last time before he headed to the end of the corridor, he turned a left and waited patiently for the elevator. He noticed people staring at him. He couldn't blame them, the cut, the tattoos, the messy blonde hair, the scruffy beard, that makes people stare at you, but he didn't mind that.

He looked around casually and stopped his glance when he saw the woman from before leaving a room. A young male doctor talked to her as she held her daughter's hand. She took a few papers from the doctor's hand and put it in her purse before walking towards the elevator.

She stopped suddenly when her eyes met Kozik, but after a second she continued walking. The little girl observed him curiously when Sofia stopped by his side.

"Hi," Sofia said, almost shyly.

"Hello there," he said and measured her again. She really was a beautiful and exquisite piece of ass. After acknowledging that to himself again, he glanced at the little girl.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" he asked the little girl. She looked up at him and nodded, quietly. "Is she ok?" he asked, this time to her mother.

"Yes, apparently," Sofia, who had observed everything in silence, answered. "Just a sore throat, it's why she had the fever, but she was medicated and feeling better."

Kozik managed a smile. He wasn't good with kids, but he liked them. The girl did not stop staring at him; her eyes analyzed his tattoos with curiosity. Sofia, however, seemed a little too preoccupied for someone with a kid with_ just_ a sore throat.

He held the elevator door open for them to enter and entered right after. They were alone in the elevator, which made the situation a lot more awkward.

"What's your name, princess?" he managed to ask when he noticed the girl still had eyes on him. She looked at her mother, as if asking for a permission to speak. Sofia nodded and smiled faintly.

"Anastasia," she said with a childish voice, her cheekbones red.

"Wow, that really is the name of a princess, isn't it?" he asked and couldn't help to smile.

"Yes," Anastasia returned the smile. She pulled her mother's hand and pointed at Kozik. "Mama, he has drawings like uncle Isaak."

Sofia looked from her daughter to Kozik and observed his tattooed arms, then looked back at her daughter.

"Yes, he does," Sofia said, then looked back at Kozik. "She likes tattoos. She likes to draw."

"How old is she?" he continued the small talk. Somewhat he enjoyed it, he couldn't really tell why.

"Five," Sofia answered, her eyes ran across his cut and she read Washington, Men of Mayhem and Unholy Ones. She frowned a little, but realized she was being too obvious, then looked back at his eyes.

"Do you have children, Mr Kozik?" Sofia was the one to ask this time. Kozik shook his head.

"No, I don't," he answered and again held the elevator for them to step out.

"You should," Sofia glanced back at him before continuing walking. "You would do great with them."

She smiled, this time it was a big one. Two dimples showed, one on each side of her face, but before he could reply she kept walking. He stopped there, by the elevator and observed as she walked out of the hospital. He couldn't explain why he did what he did next to this day, but if he hadn't a lot of things could've been different.

Perhaps it was the fact that Sofia there really didn't know him. All the women he had been in the last few years _knew_ him, one way or another. And they knew an ex-junkie MC member was no fit to be a dad, even if he was an former marine as well. Kozik wasn't a fit to the "normal life". But Bobby up there didn't seem to care what people thought. Perhaps Sofia didn't either, but then again, she did not know him, what he had been, what he was…

He caught up with her outside, she was buckling her daughter's seatbelt at the backseat, when she stood up and closed the door, Kozik was standing by her side. Sofia smiled with the corner of her lips.

"I know this is crazy and might sound creepy," he said when her eyes locked on his. He glanced to her car plate before he came up to her and saw it was from Los Angeles, so he added, "And you're apparently not from here, but would you like to go out, sometime? I can show you around."

"You are very observant, Mr Kozik," she said with a sarcastic, yet not offensive tone. "I'm indeed new in Tacoma. But I don't give out my number to people I don't know. I'm sorry."

"You would have if I said you damaged my bike," he pointed out and she scoffed a laugh. "Here," he said and took his wallet and a card from it, handing it to her, "You give me a call, then."

She looked from his eyes to the card and took it from his hand to look closely at it. He took the opportunity to scan her hands for engagement or wedding rings, but all he saw was a gold ring with a big black stone on her right middle finger.

"A bike shop, how convenient," she said and glanced from the card to him. "No first name, Mr H. Kozik, that's suspicious."

"Yeah, I don't like my name," he said, almost ashamed and scratched his neck. She smiled, the big smile with the dimples again. He tried to control himself.

"Alright, I'll believe you," she said and nodded. "I will call you."

"Great," he said with a nod and stepped back, opening the car door for her. She smiled at the gesture and entered her car. He closed the door and stepped back again, watching as she left.

He didn't know then, but every move he'd taken close to Sofia and Anastasia on that street were carefully watched, and he couldn't have chosen a worst time to be hitting on a Russian. Specially _that_ Russian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Sofia woke up with an annoying pain on her lower back and the back of her neck. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, she was in her daughter's room. The only fully decorated and organized room in the apartment so far. The wallpaper was already filled with some drawings. She made sure to buy the kind her daughter could draw on. The furniture was all white and light pink, and the stuffed animals gave even more color to the place.

She looked down and saw Anastasia sleeping by her side, the little girl rested over her mother's breast, her arms around her waist. Sofia slept practically sitting on the bed. She raised her free arm and felt the temperature on Anastasia's forehead with her hand. It seemed all right, but she still had to give her the medication.

"Ana, my angel," Sofia whispered to her daughter. The little girl shrugged and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, my love," Sofia smiled and took the opportunity to sit straight on the bed, making Ana lay down properly. "Mama will get some juice so you can take your pill, ok?"

Ana nodded, still asleep. Sofia stood up and stretched up a little, hearing her back crack. She walked out of the room to the kitchen. The apartment was clean, but other than the big pieces of furniture such as cabinets, couches, TV rack and table, everything else was in boxes. The boxes were already sorted out by rooms, but she still hadn't had time to organize anything.

It had been a week since they moved, and Sofia focused on getting Anastasia into a good school, since classes would start soon. Other than that she tried to figure out what she could do. She had a good amount of money saved, but that was for Ana's and her own future. She needed to get a job, and soon. Perhaps a dance teacher, she thought, but still hadn't had the courage to actually go out for the hunt. Then Ana got a fever and she really didn't have time to think about anything else.

Thankfully she hasn't received any phone calls from Viktor, Isaak, Boris or any one from LA, for that matter. She was grateful for that. Perhaps they understood her reasons, perhaps even Viktor did. It wasn't a crime to hope for that.

Sofia filled one of the few tall glasses she had taken out of the boxes with orange juice and went back to Anastasia's room. The little girl was still sleeping soundly. Sofia put the glass on the bedside table and took the medication the doctor prescribed for Ana from the dresser.

"Ana," she shook her daughter's arm gently. "Just take this, then you can go back to sleep."

Anastasia rubbed her eyes and stood up, sleepy. She took the pill her mother had given her and put it in her mouth, and then she took a sip of the juice. After swallowing, she proudly opened her mouth for her mother to look.

"You are getting good with pills, huh?" Sofia said with a smile, and Ana smiled back. "Your throat is getting better already. You can go back to sleep, sweetie."

Sofia kissed her daughter's forehead and tucked the girl in when she laid down again. She then stood up and left the room, leaving the door slightly open. She walked to her room and looked around, the queen size bed, the bedside table, the dresser, the floor lamp, it was all there already, but boxes filled the corners.

She felt somewhat bitter looking at everything like that. She knew she had done the best thing, for Ana, and yes, for her. But she wondered what would happen next. As she walked towards the bathroom in the suite, she started taking off her clothes. She still wore the same clothes as yesterday. Already naked and with her dark brown curls falling over her shoulders and back, she put the clothes in an empty box and turned on the whirlpool bathtub.

She took the bath salts and everything needed for a very bubbly bath, she needed to relax. She prepared the bath calmly, trying to sweep away the thoughts about LA, while she waited for the bubbles to grow, she took her purse in her room, and while looking for her cellphone, she found Mr Kozik's card. She stared at it for several seconds, before deciding to take it with her, along with her cellphone.

Sofia put the cell and Mr Kozik's card on a small table she left by the tub, with all her bath salts and bath products, and entered the tub slowly, feeling the steam and the hot water touching her skin, she laid down and relaxed, closing her eyes. She slowly sunk in the tub and stayed under the water for a few seconds before sitting and relaxing again. She wiped the water and bubbles from her face and grabbed a small towel on her side, drying her hands before taking Mr Kozik's card and her cellphone.

She stared at the card and wondered if she really should call or not. He seemed nice. Yes, he looked like a delinquent, but he was handsome. And she had her share of men that dressed in fine suits that drove Mercedes and were a lot more dangerous than some biker guy. He probably wasn't anything that she hadn't seen or dealt with before. Couldn't be worse than Viktor, impossible. And she was lonely and a little bit lost; maybe some company and someone who could really just show her around would be of great help.

This wasn't such a bad idea. Sofia dialed the numbers reluctantly. She brought her phone to her ear and waited patiently for Kozik to answer. She felt a cold in her stomach and felt like a fifteen year old.

"Tacoma Sons, bike shop." a male hoarse voice answered. Definitely not Kozik.

"May I speak with Mr Kozik, please?" she asked.

"_Mister_ Ko—" the voice started in a half laugh, but stopped. "Who's it?"

"A friend," she said simply.

"Just a second, _friend_," the voice said still in a half laugh. And she heard when he said, imitating her accent in mocking a female sexy tone. "_MisteRR Koziiiik_, a _fRRRiend_."

She heard a few laughs and whistles and rolled her eyes, shaking her head. No matter how old men got, they still acted like teenagers whenever a woman was involved. After a few seconds, Kozik's voice spoke on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Sofia," he said, before he even heard her. His voice visibly surprised.

"Hello, _Mr Kozik_," she imitated the man's terrible impersonation of her accent. "I hope I don't sound like that."

"No, not at all," he said after a laugh. "Don't mind him, you know how men are."

Oh, she _did _know how men are.

"I don't, it was funny," she said with a stupid smile. "So, you said I could call you and you would take me out."

"Well, Tacoma is not nearly as awesome as Los Angeles," he said. "But I could show you around."

"Ana is getting better from the sore throat," she said. "And tomorrow her nanny starts, so I think Thursday night, maybe?"

"I have to get back to you on that," he couldn't help a smile, too. He really didn't think she'd call. "But so far Thursday night sounds good."

"Are you still trying to get my number, Mr Kozik?" she asked, playfully. He laughed.

"Yeah, actually I am," he replied.

"Alright, do you have a pen?"

"I'll call you back, Sofia…?" he started, fishing for her last name. One could only be too cautious.

"I'll give you my last name if you give me your first," she teased.

"Seriously?" he asked, half amused, half impressed.

"Of course, it's only fair."

"Herman." he said simply, lowly. She laughed. "Oh great…"

"Sorry," she apologized, still laughing. "I think I'll stick with Mr Kozik."

"See now?"

"Yes, I do," she said, stifling her laugh. "My last name is Novikov."

"See, not everyone's got a cool sounding name like yours, Miss Novikov," he said. "I hope you're not afraid of riding a bike. Unless you want to go with your cage."

"Cage?" she asked, confused.

"Your _car_, it's what we call a car," he explained. He almost forgot she had absolutely nothing to do with the MC or their lifestyle.

"Well, my _cage_ is very comfortable," she said, still with a smile. "But I probably wouldn't be calling you so fast if it weren't for your bike."

"Honesty, I like it." he said with a laugh and she laughed back.

"So you'll call me?"

"Yes."

"I'll wait for that call, then," she said. "I have to go now."

"See you soon, Sofia," he said and she hung up. This wasn't so bad. She hadn't laughed over stupid things like that in a while. This could be fun.

**[xxx]**

"Are you going out with a Russian, man?" was the first thing Happy asked as soon as Kozik hung up the phone.

"Apparently," Kozik said with a mischievous smile as he folded the paper with Sofia's number in put it in his cut pocket.

"Seriously?" Happy asked arching his eyebrows, impressed, Kozik nodded. "Right on, then. You gonna check her first, right?"

"Of course," Kozik said, already leaving the office and going back to the garage, Happy following him. "I don't think she's got nothing, but never too safe."

"Hey, Donut," Kozik called when he approached Donut, a young newly patched member. The club's hacker. He was with Donny, another member, learning a few things about bike and their engines.

"Sup, Koz?" Donut said, looking from the bike Donny had partly dismembered like a body to Kozik.

"I need you to run a name for me," Kozik asked and Donut nodded, interested. "Sofia Novikov, however that's spelled like."

"Sounds Russian," Donut said.

"Sounds dangerous," Donny added, not so distracted with the bike.

"That's why I want her checked before anything," Kozik said. Donut nodded.

"I'm on it," Donut said before leaving them there.

"How was last night?" Kozik asked when Donut left. Happy smiled.

"It was good, man," Happy replied. "Looks like Mathias wanted to keep the rest of his fingers."

It seemed like Happy really enjoyed this gig. The Italians weren't as bad as Big Bobby thought. Donny knew them, they were trustworthy and it was easy money. Some protection whenever the big bosses came from and to Vegas, whenever something happened at the underground casinos (so far nothing) and collect money from smart asses who thought they could get away. And Happy loved that last part.

"Koz, check this out," Donut called from the clubhouse's door. Kozik went to him.

The clubhouse was very much like every other Sons of Anarchy clubhouse. There was a bar, a pool table, card table, a few leather couches, some Sons of Anarchy flags and posters and the doors to church. On the second floor they had five small suites the members could crash in when needed. Kozik and Happy were the only ones who _lived_ there.

Donut was with his laptop at the bar, Kozik approached, followed by a curious Happy.

"Sofia Novikov," Donut said, turning the laptop for Kozik and Happy to see. "She really is Russian, arrived in LA 10 years ago, in 1998, when she was only 17. She's now 26, she'll turn 27 in November."

"She's pretty hot, man," Happy said, looking at Sofia's picture. "Hey, she's got a kid, did you know that?" he added, pointing at the screen.

"I did," Kozik said, looking where Happy pointed. Anastasia Novikov, five years old, no father's name. _Single mother, all right_. "Anything I should worry about, Donut?"

"Not really, I think," Donut said, scrolling down the screen. "She's got a few parking tickets only, no arrests, apparently no connections. She lived in LA all these years, she got her green card in 2001; her information hasn't been updated with an address in Tacoma, if she really is even here. She graduated in Theatre and Dance at the California State University. And before coming to America she performed a few times in the theatre in Moscow. Ballet, nothing huge, but she was apparently good because after a presentation she was invited to perform in LA."

"Where in LA?" Kozik asked, interested. He felt a little bad to be investigating her, but he was too used to people trying to infiltrate.

"Just this _legal_ casino," Donut said, emphasizing the 'legal' part, and opening up the website. Kozik read _'The Penthouse Casino'_, and from the pictures on the page it looked rather fancy. He got the series 7 BMW _now_.

"Who owns the casino?" Kozik asked. Donut smiled to himself.

"Thought you'd ask that," he said and opened another page, just like Sofia's. He saw a picture of a man of his early fifties. "Boris Krotovsk, Russian, dude's got a few speed tickets and one assault charge that was dropped. Other than that, cleaner than a nun's piss."

"Looks like she's clean, bro," Happy said. "Well, at least _legally_," he joked, infamously. Kozik shook his head and laughed.

The door opened and past it came Keith, the club president, Jim, his son and VP, Big Bobby and Jason. Keith was already past his fifties, but he was fitter than most twenty year olds out there, he was bald and beardless, bearing a Bruce Willis look to himself, except for his body covered in tattoos, including his neck and hands. His son, Jimmy, was a younger version of his father, he was on his early thirties, his head almost completely shaved and his always morning beard, his body also covered in tattoos.

Donny was the Italian descendant. He was naturally tanned and had jet-black hair and piercing green eyes, he would be more handsome if not always covered in grease and oil. That guy loved to work on the bikes, the best Harley mechanic in all of the west coast for sure. Even members from other charters would bring their bikes to him. The ladies fell for him easier then autumn leaves, the grease didn't seem to bother them at all. Jason, the Swedish, had platinum blonde hair falling straight to his waist, his long braided bear and his height gave him a Viking look, his strong accent and amazing capability to be always drinking yet never drunk gave him his infamous nickname: Liver.

"What's up, brothers?" Keith said, greeting his friends with hugs. He hugged Kozik last and glanced at the laptop screen. "Who's this pretty little thing?"

"Kozik's new piece of ass," Happy said. Donut was already getting beers for everyone and the usual bottle of Absolut Vodka for Jason.

"Wow, you're even checking her shit out, you must be in love," Jim tease and took a long sip from his beer.

"I met her at the Hospital yesterday when I went to see Bobby's kid," Kozik explained, with a smile. "She almost ran me over. Her kid was sick."

"Chick's got a kid?" Keith asked and scoffed. "Seriously? This is bad man."

"Nothing happened yet," Kozik said. "Just wanted to make sure before something actually happens and I find out she's a undercover fed or something."

"And she ain't, right? No connection to other MCs or gangs either?" Keith asked, serious, Kozik nodded. "Then have fun, just watch out for the kid."

"Will you need me for something Thursday night?" he asked Keith, the others teased with laughs.

"Nah, I don't think so," Keith said and started walking to the church's door. The others took the hint and followed. "It will be quick, gentlemen."

They all knew the drill and left cellphones and guns outside, they entered and Donut closed the door when the last one seated and took his own seat.

"Gentlemen, as you know, the Italians are very happy with us," Keith started the other nodded quietly to themselves. "They want two of us to escort Leo to Vegas tomorrow, two day gig, they'll pay the stay and expenses in Vegas. Gambling not included."

The others laughed.

"Jimmy will go, I was thinking Jason, too," he continued. Jason nodded in consent.

"Got it, boss," Jason said. "I could use some Vegas time."

"Happy, how did it go last night?" Keith asked.

"Idiot finally paid," Happy said, with his usual hoarse voice. "Already took the money to Michael and collected ours. Gave it to Jimmy."

"Great," Keith said after glancing at his son. "Since we still have two more to collect Friday, I'll split this week's pay Friday night, that ok for everyone?"

A yes in unison filled the room.

"Anything else?" Keith asked and the men shook their heads. "Bobby, go back to your wife. Kozik go get that pretty thing Thursday then, I'll want you with Donny Friday for those collections."

"You got it." Kozik said and Donny nodded by his side.

"Then we're done, brothers," Keith said and struck the gavel and everyone stood up, leaving the room, Kozik stayed behind and took his cellphone and the piece of paper with Sofia's number.

"Hello?" her voice answered on the other side of the line, her breathing a little unsteady. Kozik smiled.

"Hi, Sofia," he said. Sofia smiled when she recognized the voice and put down the box she was carrying. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just moving stuff around, my apartment is a mess," she said, honestly.

"So, Thursday at 7?" he asked, straightforward when he looked out of the room through the open doors and saw the others mimetically mocking him at the bar.

"Sounds great, can you pick me up at home?"

"Sure," he said and noted mentally her address. _Northeast, this girl was apparently loaded_. Definitely not the kind of woman he's used to.

"See you Thursday, then," she said after giving out her address. She had no idea what to expect from this. But then again, ever since she set foot in the United States, she never knew what to expect anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Sofia looked around with a satisfied smile. Everything in place. Her apartment was decorated with modern furniture; leather couches, glass and aluminum tables, art works, mostly ballet related, picture frames with Ana's growing up stages, some pictures of Sofia dancing. At the Penthouse Casino her best number was the aerial dance in silks. Only if her normal audience really appreciated her _dance_ skills instead of what they really went there for…

She walked around the spotless decorated apartment. It took her three days to get everything in place. It was already Thursday, a little past four in the afternoon. Anastasia had helped her around in the past few days, suggesting where things should go. Now she was out with Luiza, her nanny, shopping for school stationary. Class would start in less than two weeks and Sofia got Anastasia in the best kindergarten school in town, where she made sure they would explore and encourage her artistic skills.

Sofia sighed and felt a drop of sweat going down her spine. It was time for a shower. She stripped herself from the gym clothes she was using already in the bathroom; she looked at herself naked on the mirror and observed the scar on her left cheek. It was a soft scar, almost non visible when she covered with make up. Isaak made sure to pay for the treatment when he heard what Viktor had done. That was the night that Viktor got a scar of his own.

She shook the thought of that night from her head when she heard her cellphone vibrating on the bedside table. She went to it and saw it was a message; from Kozik. They talked briefly in the past few days through SMS, but nothing much. Only the casuals _'how are you'_ and _'what you doing'_, he seemed to work a lot on bikes. Whatever that meant. The rare and cheesy _'I can't wait to see you'_ popped a few times, too.

His new arrived message read: _"Everything ok for tonight?"_, She answered with a "_Of course. I'll see you at 7"._

Sofia felt a little silly with this whole thing. She admitted to herself she should know better than to get involved with a biker, and looked up what motorcycle clubs were like on the internet. It wasn't _all_ bikes. These guys were tough. Probably not nearly as dangerous and tough as the men she had to deal with in LA, but tough nonetheless. She guessed to herself that perhaps she couldn't help but to feel attracted to the whole bad boy thing. After all, it was all she knew of men. She not even once felt even interested in normal men (the few she had met, anyway). Only Freud to figure that shit out.

She turned on the shower this time and stepped in, letting the strong gush of water that came from the shower massage instantly her back. As an acrobatic and ballet dancer, she was used to excessive exercise, and she had done so much in the past few days that she didn't even need to hit the gym, yet she wasn't made of steel and felt her arms, thighs and back a little sore.

Sofia pondered in the last few days what she could possibly wear. This guy was used to girls dressed like cheap whores, but she wasn't a cheap whore. She didn't even have clothes that matched that lifestyle. Her closet was filled with designer clothes and the occasional department store must have. But she couldn't dress all fancy either, she wasn't at work in LA. She was going out with a biker in Tacoma. What was the dress code for that?

She settled for the basics; skinny light wash jeans with a few discreet rips and a V neck black shirt with a pink ballerina print. She made sure to wear a comfortable pump, however controversial that was, she was used to wearing high hells, and pumps were her favorites. She chose a black Christian Louboutin and complemented her look with a discreet gold necklace with a small ballerina shoes pendant. She figured that not to look so damn simple, she'd smoke her eyes slightly with black make up and wore a light pink lipstick as well.

She finished blow-drying her hair the last, the wide curls fell naturally on her shoulders and back and she decided to keep it loose. She finished her look with two small diamond studs on her ears. She was checking herself in the huge mirror in her walk in closet when she heard the apartment door opening and the voices of Anastasia and Luiza cutting the silence.

"Mama!" Anastasia yelled, looking for her mom and walking towards her room.

"I'm here," Sofia said and heard Anastasia's steps approaching.

"We bought a lot of things!" Ana entered the room and walked to the closed, she took Sofia's hand, pulling her to her own bedroom.

"Really?" Sofia said, in an excited tone, following her daughter. "I want to see it!"

She entered the girl's room and found Luiza, the sweet and caring Mexican nanny she hired, emptying the plastic bags and putting everything over Ana's bed. She observed all the notebooks, crayons and coloring pencil cases, a pink Barbie backpack with small wheels and all other stationary possible. She bought it all.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff, sweetie." Sofia said as Ana picked things to show her. She took it all in her hands, happy to see Anastasia so excited. She was cured from her sore throat and seemed a little more animated with her new city.

"Mama is going out tonight, ok?" Sofia said after kneeling on the floor to look at Ana's eyes. The girl nodded.

"Can I watch a movie?" she asked, with a smile and big pledging green eyes.

"Of course," Sofia said with a smile. "I told Lu she could make you some mac and cheese, too."

"Yay!" Ana cheered and gave her mother a hug. Sofia held her tight. No one could take Anastasia from her _now_. She was safe there.

"Tomorrow we're are going to the museum," Sofia said after she let out of her daughter, before she started crying and messed her makeup. "What do you think? We can get some ice cream, go to the port to see the boats, too."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ana replied excitedly. Sofia planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead before standing up and walking to Luiza, who watched everything with a smile on her face.

"I left some money under the table clock on the sideboard," she oriented and Luiza nodded. "Same thing as before, if anyone strange calls, you call me right back. No one crosses that gatehouse without my consent, ok?"

"No problem, Miss Sofia," Luiza replied with a strong Mexican accent.

"Tell your husband to bring your son," Sofia said kindly. "He can sleep in the guest room, Ana could use someone her age around, and you get to spend time with him."

"Thank you, Miss Sofia," Luiza's eyes shined with the gesture and she took her cellphone when Sofia nodded for her to do it.

Luiza left the room to talk to her husband and Sofia sat on Ana's bed, who excitedly kept showing her things. From the simplest ones, such as a Tinkerbell eraser, to coloring books and puzzles. She heard the intercom ringing and waited when she heard Luiza answered. A few seconds later, Luiza entered the room again.

"Miss Sofia, Mr Kozik is waiting at the gatehouse," she announced. Sofia nodded with a smile and took Ana by the hand.

"You be good to Lu, ok?" she said and Ana nodded her head. Sofia kissed her daughter's cheek before standing up and leaving. She touched Luiza's shoulder and the mexican smiled reassuringly to her before she left the room, she took her purse in the living room, told the intercom she was coming down and headed out of the apartment.

**[xxx]**

"_Holyshit_," Kozik said lowly to himself when he parked his bike in front of the building. He checked the message Sofia sent him that morning just to confirm the address. He was at the right place.

The building should have about fifteen floors. It was one of those modern buildings with huge motherfuckin' apartments. He figured by the architecture that there was one apartment on each floor and let out a breath, impressed. The street was filled with buildings like that, and it was actually the only street with big buildings like that in the neighborhood. Most of the Northeast Tacoma was filled with suburban houses and mansions. For a moment there he wondered why the hell a woman as rich as that would want to go out with _him_.

Apparently security at the gatehouse doubted _his_ intentions as well. Two huge black men left the gatehouse and walked down to him, parked right in front of the building. These guys were Big Bobby huge. He stared at them, amused at their tough faces.

"Can I help you?" one of them asked. His voice low, like a blues singer.

"I'm here for someo—" he couldn't finish.

"I don't think you are, sir," the other one said, his tone sarcastic. Kozik took a deep breath, annoyed.

He couldn't start things punching these idiots in the face and getting arrested. He didn't think Sofia would be impressed. So he took a moment and stared at them, calming himself before replying.

"Sofia Novikov," he said simply, the guys kept staring at him. "Apartment 1301. My name is Kozik, check it out."

The two black suited guys shared a stare before one of them took the button that came from a single earphone he used on his right ear and repeated Kozik's words. Not a minute later, the man stared at Kozik's eyes and finally talked.

"She's coming down," he said, his expression blank. Kozik smirked; the most sarcastic and jerkiest smirk he could manage and said nothing. Both security guards went back inside and watched him from the gatehouse.

Kozik watched carefully as he saw Sofia walking towards him, he sighed in relief that she wasn't all dressed up in a cocktail dress and big Oscar night diamond necklaces and couldn't help to run his eyes over her figure. _Ballet dancer_. That explained the beautiful legs and curves. Both security men talked lowly with her when she approached the gate, and she nodded at them, before he could hear a buzz and the gate opened.

Kozik left his bike and took off his helmet, placing it over the seat, and watched as she walked up to him and stopped in front of him. She was taller with those heels, but he still had to look down to look her in the eyes. He found that cute.

"Hello, Mr Kozik," she said slowly, almost unknowingly seductively. He liked the way she said _'Mr Kozik'_, with that strong accent of hers.

"Hi," he almost stuttered, but managed to sound confident.

He hasn't felt stupid like that around a woman in years. _Literally years_. He didn't know what it was about her. Yes, she was pretty, but he had been with other pretty women before. There was something about her… Something different.

He glanced up and past her to the two security guards with their eyes fixed on him. Sofia followed his glance, then looked back at him.

"Sorry about that," she said with her low voice and smiled when he looked back at her. "They judge people easily. It's their job."

"Yeah, I know how's that like," he said. And he _did._ When he was a marine it was also one of his jobs to judge people.

Sofia measured him quickly with her eyes and saw he wasn't wearing that vest, cut or kutte as she had read on the internet, but a simple leather jacket over a black t-shirt with a reaper in stencil along with black jeans and army boots.

"You are not wearing your…" she gestured with her finger to his chest. She didn't want to make it obvious that she did a little homework, but didn't want to say the wrong word either.

"Cut? The one with the patches?" he asked with a smile, impressed at her wits and noting skills. She nodded. "It's better that way, we don't tend to use it around while on dates or things of the sort."

_Could be dangerous_. But that part he left out. Someone could be watching them; it could be dangerous for her to be seen with him. And she had a kid, he couldn't risk that.

"Where are you taking me, then?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I have a few options, but first I need to ask you two mandatory questions." he said, almost serious.

"Ok," she replied, frowning, but amused.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, he was _terrible _at this. Usually he just grabs the girl and the rest is done, he hasn't been on an actual date ever since he joined the marines.

"I could eat," she replied, amused at his awkwardness.

"Do you drink?" he asked the second question.

"I'm Russian, are you seriously asking me this?" she said and he laughed out loud, she laughed back, observing while he took an extra helmet that was strapped to his bike's handbar and gave it to her.

"I hope you don't expect anything fancy," he said while helping her strap the helmet properly.

"Please don't, it's the last thing I expect," she said when he finished putting his own helmet.

"Alright, then, we're gonna do great," he said casually, but inside he cheered in relief. He went on his bike, putting up a hand to help her seat behind him. Surprisingly she didn't step wrong or confused herself to hop in, she slid in gracefully as if she was born for that. Perhaps she was.

**[xxx]**

Kozik took Sofia to "_The Cadillac_", a pizza rock bar and observed intently as she hopped out of his bike. She seemed amused and to actually like the place, she smiled widely, impressed.

"I'll take it you like it," he said when she handed him the helmet.

"Are you kidding?" she said, visibly excited. "This is great!"

That impressed her. Impressed her so much she wasn't able to contain her excitement. She hadn't been in a place like that ever since she left Russia. Yes, she had been a ballet dancer ever since she was six years old, but her teenage years were all about rock'n'roll and messing around, even with her strict ballet training.

When she arrived in the US, with her line of work, she never again set foot in a place like this. She was so excited she could kiss Kozik right there and then, just for that gesture, for not trying to impress her and get her to a fancy French restaurant.

He observed her excitement in silence. This was a leap of faith, she could've really loathed the fact that he brought her rich ass to a place like that or adore it. It seemed like the latter, he smiled to himself, relieved and took her by the hand to lead her inside.

Inside loud Rolling Stones was playing, Sofia noted when more than just a few people greeted Kozik, but didn't see anyone with cuts like his. He led her to a table by the end of the place and pulled the chair for her to sit, which she thought it was cute, but said nothing. He sat across from the table.

He asked her what she wanted to drink, and refrained himself from making a joke about Russians and vodka, and was rather impressed when she asked for an Erdinger. They ordered a pepperoni pizza and Kozik played impressed when she told him she was a dancer.

"Do you dance at presentations, like theatre?" he asked, casually. Feeling almost guilty that he knew all that already.

"Yes, you can call it that," Sofia answered casually and took a bite from her pizza. "I have professional ballet training, but I know many styles. My last gig was aerial acrobatic dance."

"And that is…?" he fished for an explanation, since he had no idea what that meant and this wasn't on her profile.

"You know when the dancer dances wrapped in silks?" she asked, motioning a spiral with her finger. He widened his eyes. _Cirque du soleil style?_ That was _hot_.

"Falling from the ceiling and shit?" he couldn't help to ask, still impressed. She laughed.

"Yes," she said after a sip of her third bottle of beer, not shaming her Russian blood, she seemed as sober as when they arrived.

"That's very cool," he said, honestly. Unable to evade thinking about her rolled up in silk, and cleared his throat, trying to focus when he felt something twitching a little down his pants.

"I'll show you one of my videos sometime," she said with a smile.

The conversation continued smoothly, she _did_ ask him what he did for a living, and he said he was a simple bike mechanic; she really didn't need to know the rest. He also told her he was an former marine and that seemed to impress her (_this_ worked with every single woman he has met). She told him about Russia and her performances, but strangely never mentioned the casino at all. He told her lightly about the MC when she gave in to curiosity and asked him what it was like. He said they were Harley enthusiasts and looked after each other. Yes, they had some rules, but just like every other 'club'. He made sure to leave out the guns, cutting fingers, blowing up enemy's houses, Italian mob and things like that. You know, _just details_.

They joked and talked all night. He laughed when she pointed out some people's terrible posture and clothes and they sang together when Creedence's _Green River_ blasted through the speakers, the alcohol clearly taking the best of them at that point.

"I _love_ Creedence!" she exclaimed after the song finished. He smiled at her; maybe, just _maybe_ he could be falling for her. And that was something he wasn't used to.

She took a last long sip of her beer, Kozik counted no less than eight bottles, almost as much as he drank. And even though she seemed light headed, she seemed perfectly aware of her senses. Russian indeed.

"I have to go," she said after glancing at a clock on the bar wall. A little past one in the morning. She didn't even see the time passing; she hadn't had that much fun in many years.

Kozik nodded and asked for the check, before she could even think of reaching for the tab, he took it in his hands and shot her an 'I wouldn't possibly let you pay for this no matter how rich I think you are' look. She said nothing and watched as he gave the tab back to the waiter and stood up.

Sofia stood up after him and excused herself to go to the washroom. Kozik observed as she walked masterfully on her heels and noted to himself that maybe she could challenge Jason the Liver some day. He took her by the hand when she returned and they left together.

He helped her with the helmet and up his bike again and drove to her house. He did drink fairly well, but it would take a _lot _more than that to make him careless in traffic. He parked in front of her building and helped her out, taking his own helmet while she took hers.

"I had a great time," she said, lowly and honestly, and handed the helmet to him, he strapped it back on the handbar and held his with one hand, still siting on his bike, she was standing on his left side.

"I'm glad, me too," he said equally lowly, since the street was in absolute and complete silence. "I must confess I was scared to death you'd hate what I planned when I saw where you live," he confessed and gestured with his eyes to her building behind her.

"But that's why I liked it," she continued with a smile and stepped closer to him. "You completely ignored who you thought I was. I like that."

Before he could even think of something to reply to that she leaned closer and kissed his lips. As easy as if she knew for years. No hesitation, just the kiss out of nowhere. He kissed back and pulled her closer with his left hand, by the waist. The kiss intensified and she tasted of beer, but that wasn't a bad thing at all. He felt the soft perfume coming from her and wasn't even sorry for enjoying it.

Sofia didn't know why she did that. It wasn't in her first plans, she'd go out, and if she liked him she'd take things slowly. But she _never_ took things slowly, she didn't have the _chance_ to take things slowly in her life, so she did what she did. She felt his hand on her waist and a goosebumps on her spine with his touch, her heart was beating way faster than she'd like to admit and she thanked mentally the fact that he was still on his bike and even though he pulled her closer with the kiss, they were still a few inches apart.

She pulled apart from him slowly, finishing the kiss and opened her eyes to meet his blue ones in front of her. She smiled sincerely.

"Thank you for tonight, Mr Kozik," she said, almost shyly. He noted her cheekbones becoming a shade of light pink. He liked the way she said 'Mr Kozik' even more now.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, almost in a whisper. Half to trying to be quiet, half of nervousness.

"You have my number now," she said simply and stepped away smiling, that big dimpled smile again and turned around to enter her building.

As soon as she approached the gate, it buzzed open and she entered. The two security guards were exactly in the same place Kozik last saw them, and one of them closed the gate after Sofia entered. Kozik shot a look at him and smirked victoriously arching his eyebrows. The guards shook their heads and watched as he drove off.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so so so much for the reviews, follows and faves!_

_Yes, this is a somewhat romantic cheesy chapter, but that's what's supposed to be. Kozik had no idea of what he was doing, I liked writing it. It was fun! Please keep reviewing, it fuels me!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"You did _not_ fuck her?" Happy's tone was a mist of impression and disappointment.

"It's not like that," Kozik said and took a long draft of his cigarette. "She's different."

He was at the clubhouse, waiting for the others. Happy, Donny, Liver and Donut were with him. Kozik sat carelessly over the pool table. The others sat on the stools by the bar.

"How the fuck is she different? She's a woman, and a _hot_ one," Happy argument, indignantly.

"He likes her," Donny said in Kozik's defense, today not covered in grease, his black hair on an Elvis tufted hairstyle. He actually did look a lot like Elvis, the younger heartbreaking version, not the fat depressing one like Bobby from the Charming charter.

"She seems cool, I think he's right," Donny finished and Kozik nodded respectfully to him. The Italian raised his hand on a salutation.

"He says she's an aerial dancer," Liver spoke up, smiling mischievously. "I'd wait to see _that_."

"The hell is an _aerial dancer_?" Happy asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's like pole dance," Donny said, casually. "Only classier and artistic, with silks in the air and all," he finished making the same spiral movement with his finger Sofia used the night before.

"Oh," Happy seemed convinced this was worth waiting for. Kozik, however, doubted Sofia would like that comparison.

When he left his room for the church meeting that morning, he met Liver's questionable eyes by the bar; he joined the Swedish for breakfast. Not long after he started telling him how the last night went, Donut and Donny arrived and Happy left his room. They all teased him, but he knew they understood why he didn't pressure Sofia or even thought about it. She wasn't a simple sweetbutt or a hang around, she was an _outsider_. And a nice one. He admittedly confessed to his brothers he liked her, and they knew that whenever a Son fell for an outsider, things needed to be handled carefully.

But before he even left his room, he called Sofia. She answered with a sleepy voice, but seemed happy to hear his. They talked briefly, he asked how she was, she said she was fine and she would take Anastasia to the Museum of Glass and then the park. She seemed like a fuckin' dedicated mother. She had to be, after all she was _single_. He told he'd work all day, and he didn't lie about _that_. When she asked what he would do, he said he'd work on two bikes. That he did lie about, and felt almost guilty. For the first time _ever_.

It wasn't long and Jimmy entered the clubhouse accompanied by his father, who greeted everyone and started heading to church.

"How was last night, Koz?" Keith asked, casually, while they placed guns and cellphones in the box outside.

"She's an _aerial dancer_," Happy said in an exquisite mocking tone when they entered the room. "He didn't tap _that._ That's all you need to know to figure out what happened."

"Aerial? Like Cirque du Soleil?" Keith asked, impressed, all the men stared at him in disbelief. "_Wha_t? My wife likes it," he added, shrugging.

"Yeah, _your wife_," Bobby said sarcastically and they all laughed while taking their respective seats.

"So you like this chick, huh?" Keith said and Kozik managed a simple nod. "Well, be careful with this."

"No worries, boss," he nodded again, this time in consent. Jimmy put a few folders on the table.

"Prospects," he announced and Keith started passing the folders around.

"They're both 22, one of them is an indication from McGee, from SAMBEL," Keith explained as the men analyzed the files on their hands. "Look this over and we'll discuss Monday."

"My old lady and Keith's are working on the preparations for Donny's birthday party tomorrow night," Bobby announced, the men cheered.

"Thank you, man," Donny said with his usual smile and strong Italian accent.

"You and Koz okay with the collection today?" Keith asked, looking from Donny to Kozik. Both men nodded.

"Call Leo on his Vegas number, he'll give you the asshole's information," Keith said and both men agreed. "Bobby, how's the shipment?"

"Three dozens of AKs," Bobby said. "They arrive tomorrow morning. I've already discussed things, Jimmy and Happy are coming with me to pick them up and take them to the warehouse."

"My wife will be glad I won't be leaving bed early in the morning on a Saturday for once," Keith commented. After what happened at SAMCRO, he accompanied every single shipment. His wife didn't welcome that, since they always arrived very early in the mornings and during weekends.

"We can arrange to take it to Blaine Tuesday," Jimmy said and the men agreed. "The guys from Vancouver will pick it up there, we don't have to cross this time. With the new prospects here, we can all leave and let Donut with them for a while."

They agreed with simple nods.

"Anything else?" Keith asked, already taking the gavel on his hand.

"Yeah," Happy said and they all looked at him. "Why didn't you fuck her, man?" he asked jokingly, looking at Kozik and they all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Kozik said, with a smile. "You joke all you want, but _I'm_ the one who's gonna score a Russian dancer."

The men laughed and Keith struck the gavel. They all started standing up and leaving while talking, Kozik waited for most of them to leave and took Keith lightly by the arm.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something, prez" Kozik started, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure," Keith stopped walking and glanced at Kozik.

"Can I bring Sofia to Donny's party tomorrow?" he asked, straightforward. Keith let out a thoughtful breath.

"Do you think she's ready?" he asked his brother. Kozik nodded. "Donut gave me her file, she's clean and seems cool, no problem with me, any of us, actually. But you have to decide if she's ready for this."

Keith was right. He knew the club wouldn't oppose in having Sofia around now they all had read her file, specially because after a recommendation from Clay all charters kept club business locked in church and nowhere else in the clubhouse. Guns, paperwork and anything else that could lift up suspicions was either locked or somewhere else. And he knew Sofia wouldn't peek around. But wanting or not, she probably would be impressed anyway. He decided to think about this later.

"I just wanted to check out with you before I decided," Kozik said and Keith patted his back, leaving the room with him.

"Your call, if she was the one able to make you keep it in your pants," Keith said with a smile. "Then she's a cool chick, she's welcome here. Just keep an eye on her."

Kozik smiled and walked towards Donny, who just hung up his phone.

"That was Leo," Donny said, already walking outside with Kozik. "Got the _faccia di stronzo_'s address. Let's get this done with."

**[xxx]**

Sofia smiled as she watched Ana playing with other kids on the park. She sat on a bench and observed her daughter patiently. She was wearing a light purple, with white and light orange shades, summer dress. The skirt was rounded and flowy like a fifties skirt. Her hair was up on a ponytail and she wore shades and comfortable flats on her feet. The day was incredibly sunny for late August. On her side she rested a small purse and the bag with Ana's souvenirs from the Museum of Glass.

Anastasia played with a few other children; she was dressed with a white pleated skirt, with shorts under, and a navy blue clean t-shirt, along with flats just like her mother. Her hair fell straight a little above her shoulder, and her green eyes shined with excitement while she played. But she stopped suddenly when she saw a man approaching from the other side.

Sofia frowned and followed her daughter's eyes. Her heart froze when she recognized the man walking towards her daughter, but before she could react Anastasia ran to him with a big smile on her face. Sofia stood up immediately, but her heart was beating so fast she couldn't react properly without losing her mind in front of her daughter, so she simply stood there.

The man was tall, strong, in his late forties. He had strong Russian features, his face almost squared, his jaw wide. His hair was a shade of dark grey, as was his scruffy beard. He was dressed in a fine suit, but with no tie and his shirt slightly opened to reveal the Yug brotherhood tattoo by the end of his neck, between his two clavicles. He caught Ana in his arms as easily as if she we a pillow and whirled her around, then hugged her. Ana laughed loudly, excited. The man had a smile on his face when he put Anastasia down and his eyes locked in Sofia.

Sofia felt as if the ground had vanished from under her feet. _So, they didn't understand her reasons for leaving_. She took a deep breath before walking towards them. She felt her hands shaking lightly and didn't know what to do with them so she held her purse and bag tightly.

"Hello, _my Sky_," he said, his voice deep, grave. His accent as strong as hers. She hated when he called her that.

"Hi, Isaak," she managed to say, her voice in a half whisper. Isaak smiled mischievously and looked down at Ana by his side, holding his tattooed hand.

"Why don't you go back to your friends, sweetie?" he told the little girl. "Uncle Isaak needs to talk to your mother."

Ana nodded and Isaak let go of the girl's hand, caressing her hair before she run back to her friends. Sofia hated when Ana called him uncle too, but not more than when _he_ said it. She stared at his eyes, thankful that she was wearing dark shades and he couldn't see the tears filling her own eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Isaak asked, calmly. His voice steady, he gestured around. "Tacoma? Really? You know this isn't you."

He talked as if he knew her. As if he even _loved_ her and cared for her. She loathed that, she loathed _him_. It was all _because_ of him. And his false caring attitude towards her enraged her more. When she couldn't find words to speak, Isaak noted her rage and continued.

"I talked to Viktor," he assured her, as calmly as before. "He's not going after her, I promise you." He ended and they both looked at Ana playing.

"He can't have her," she said, with all the firmness in her voice she could find. He locked his eyes on her again. "He's not her father."

"We know both of these statements aren't true, my love," he stated. She sighed deeply. "Let's go back to LA, we all miss you. Viktor will not bother you with this anymore, you know I keep my promises."

She shook her head, more to herself than the man in front of her. She knew he was telling the truth; Viktor would never cross _him_. However, Ana wasn't the only reason why she left LA and Isaak knew that as much as anyone there.

"They miss Sky, the girls ask for you daily. So does Boris," Isaak said when she didn't reply again, using her '_stage_' name. He knew that enraged her, too. "You're no fit for this place," he added, almost disgusted.

"And I am a fit to your _casino_," she affirmed, not asked. Emphasizing the word casino, he stared at her, amused. "I like it here."

"Do you? Really?" he asked, skeptical. "I only gave you the _best_ clients, Sofia. You only had the money to come here and rent that beautiful apartment because of the clients _I_ gave you."

That was true, but no less disgusting to her. She was seventeen when Isaak approached her in Moscow, after one of her presentations at the local theatre near her house. He promised he would make her a star in Los Angeles; he showed her pictures of his casino and she fell for it. Her mother had died recently and she had no other family… She was in despair and dancing was the only thing that made her smile. She was too innocent.

He bought her ticket and said he would pick her up at the LAX a week after. And there he was waiting for her when she left the plane. She was thrilled; she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. But all this was shattered when he took her to the casino and left her with Nikolai and Olga. A whole bunch of other girls were already in that room, they all looked frightened. Olga explained the rules: they would be trained in etiquette and those who didn't speak English would have a private instructor. They would attend to a maximum of three clients a day, and they had to pay for their ticket. As long as their debt was paid, they would be free to take as many clients as they wished, and 20% would go to them, but they would have to keep the house's high standards if they wanted to stay there. They held all of the girls' passports and if they talked and blabbed to anyone about what happened to them, they'd die. As simple as that.

Sofia saw many girls that didn't believe that last statement vanish in the middle of the night, never to be seen or heard of ever again. In the first few weeks she cried every day, the clients thought that _cute, _to her utter disgust. But when she realized she had to live with that, she took things seriously. She asked Isaak one night if she could perform, just once. He accepted and realized how much the clients loved that. He invested in her, paid for her university, her price rose and her percentage with it; her client base became stricter: congressmen, lawyers, bankers… Those were the clients Sofia left behind when she moved out. Some went to the casino just to watch her dance, unable to pay her price. Of course the brotherhood missed her, she was one of their few goldmine girls.

Sofia saved money all those years, especially when she had Anastasia. The brotherhood took care of her when they found out she was pregnant, they made sure Ana had everything she deserved while growing up. Isaak was the only one then that knew Ana was Viktor's daughter, one of the brotherhood, but promised to say nothing and take care of her. A false sense of caring they liked to give to their best girls; but Sofia never swallowed that, she would get out someday. And she did. And she actually thought it would be easy, but there was Isaak to prove her the contrary. As for Viktor, he was just the fuse of her latest actions.

"I don't want that anymore," she lied. Truth was she never wanted that, but she learned long ago this was a concept Isaak couldn't or didn't want to grasp.

"We can work on that," he said, completely ignoring why she left. "You come back, you can only perform for a while."

"I said, I don't want this," she said, firmly. Isaak sighed, losing his patience. "I promise I will not tell anyone about… the _real_ casino. Just let me leave my life."

Isaak knew Sofia wouldn't dare tell anyone. Not with the client base she knew they had, she wouldn't. She knew she'd die and Ana with her if she ever opened her mouth, either by the Yug or the powerful men that were perfectly aware of the _real _casino.

"All right, let's do it this way," Isaak started, ignoring completely what she said. "I'll let you think, for a few weeks, perhaps a month. Consider it a vacation. Then I come back to escort you and Ana."

It sounded as if he said _'I'll let you think'_ only because he thought it would sound well. Sofia knew he wouldn't let her think, he had made a decision, and he'd be back for her and Ana. She wanted to cry, but held her tears back and said nothing, simply nodding for him to leave her as soon as possible. He reached for her neck, they way he always did, and kissed her on the cheek. She stood there, frozen and watched as he said goodbye to Ana and left, without looking back.

Sofia let out a sobbed sigh and felt a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it angrily and walked towards Ana, taking the girl by the hand and walking out of there.

"Let's go," she said simply to her daughter, who managed a wave to her new friends before leaving.

"We didn't buy ice cream," she protested lowly as she accompanied her mother to the car.

"We'll stop and get some," she said and opened up the back door for her daughter, fastening the seatbelt as soon as the child was seated.

Ana had seen her mother like that before, when Viktor left her apartment the evening before they moved out. She heard her mother screaming in Russian with Viktor, but she barely understood it. She heard things breaking and her mother crying. She acted the same way she was now when she told her they would leave the city. Ana wondered if they would leave again.

**[xxx]**

"I swear, man! I'll get it by next Friday!" the tiny man yelled. He must've been as short as Sofia, Kozik laughed at that.

Sonny was pointing his 9mm at the guy's head. The tiny man, _Shorty_ if that wasn't clear enough, was crouched in a corner of his messy stinky basement, crying his heart out.

"Jesus Christ, what a sissy," Kozik said in an impatient scoff, he held his pump action shotgun, as big as rifle, with both hands, resting it on the back of his neck.

"I get why Happy's got a kick out this," Donny said with a sarcastic smile while pointing the gun at the man, he took a step closer and the man clinched more. "See? It's hilarious," he pointed out, laughing.

"Please man," Shorty said, hiccuping. "Tell Leo, I promise."

"Yeah, too late, _big boy_," Kozik said sarcastically and pointed the gun at him, losing his patience, and shot at once. The noise was loud, but the man's house was in the middle of nowhere, and the gun blasted the bastard's head.

"Sorry, I wanted to check this one out," Kozik apologized when Donny glanced at him, surprised with the sudden attack. Leo did give them the leave to shoot the man if he didn't hand the money, but he didn't expect Kozik would do that with not even a warning.

"That's a good one," Donny said casually and approached to check the gun closely.

"Yeah," Kozik said with the same causality as before and showed the gun to Donny. "It's a Remington 870, I picked it up last time I went to the border."

Kozik cleaned the blood and then helped Donny dismember the body as easily as he did a bike; they placed Shorty's body on a big travel handbag in the back of their van. They swiped the man's few Rolex watches they found in the safe and headed back, Donny driving the van and Kozik closely behind with his bike. They headed to the Sitcum Waterway and greeted the officers around, all on the Sons' payroll.

They casually put the bag with Shorty on the Sons' small yacht and sailed off far enough to drop the body without being seen or even remotely close to Tacoma. They stayed there for a while, on the water and drank a few beers.

Suddenly Sofia came to Kozik's mind. She came to his mind often during the day, but it was as if now he had the permission to think about her, not risking tainting his thoughts of her with his job. He thought what he would do if things worked out with her, how he could conceal what he did with her, being an outsider and all. It wasn't as if he had to tell her every little detail, but she had to know _something_. He wondered how she would react to the little _somethings_ he could tell her. But she had been awesome the other night; he wouldn't give up on a great girl like that because he analyzed shit out too much. He noted mentally to call her as soon as he returned ashore, see if he could see her that night and ask if she wanted to come to Donny's party.

* * *

A/N: The Yug is an "invented" brotherhood, it means South in Russian. They are like the Bratva brotherhood, only a lot more powerful and crazy. :P I hope you guys liked it, now you know a little more about Sofia's past and the summary is starting to make sense. Please, review! I have the next chapter practically ready, but it wouldn't hurt to review a little and encourage me to post it faster, right? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! They made my day! Keep them coming, please :P  
This is a long chapter, and a very waited one. Review review review to let me know what you think!

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Sofia didn't think much before inviting Kozik to her apartment when he called asking if he could see her that night. She was still somewhat frightened by Isaak, she could use some company, and invited him to spend the night. Even though she knew Isaak wouldn't show up, or anyone else. He gave her a month and he _kept his promises_. But she couldn't help that knot in her stomach for nothing in the world.

She invited Luiza's son again to keep Ana company. She knew her daughter wasn't all that innocent, she knew Ana suspected something was wrong with her mother, in all her sweet five-year-old mind of hers. She thought better to keep Ana occupied, distracted, so she wouldn't feel the tension.

Luiza was making popcorn while Carlos, her eight year old, set up the media center in the TV room. Ana was there with him. Sofia however was in her third glass of wine, sitting on her couch and staring at the nothing when the ring of the intercom cut the children's excited talk in the TV room.

Sofia didn't move, her eyes didn't even blink. She took a gulp of her wine when she heard Luiza saying Kozik was coming up; she had already instructed Luiza he was allowed that night. She nodded to Luiza while swallowing, her eyes never leaving the nothing she stared at for what seemed like the past several hours.

She wasn't feeling like dressing up that night, but still didn't want to be messy when Kozik arrived. She settled for a simple halter neck sundress with a revealing yet discreet cleavage. The dress was white, almost pleated, fit on the top and rounded at the bottom, a palm or so above her knee. Her slightly tanned skin contrasted with the white and she held her hair messily up in a bun.

Sofia pondered for at least the last hour how she should tell Kozik of her life in LA. She imagined all the possible scenarios in her head and settled for two possible ones: she figured he would know what the Yug brotherhood was, being a former marine and all, and he would either get the hell out of there as soon as possible without saying a word, scared to shit of messing around with a Yug tagged girl or he would do the same, but not before throwing her some sexist lip about what she did, as if she _chose_ to live that life.

Either scenario wasn't the kind of thing she was hoping to have that night. She liked Kozik, deep inside she wished he wouldn't react the way she imagined he would. But she didn't know this guy, all she knew was that yes, he seemed like a nice biker, but she knew _men would be men_. And a biker would be pissed as hell knowing the girl he possibly fell for was paid thousands not a month ago to lie with and entertain rich men. A little beam of hope tried to convince her that his military side could take over and reason with the whole situation, but her whole experience with men all those years doubted that.

And should she even involve him in this? He would find out that night either way. Sofia always drank wine before meeting with clients, it did something to her, transformed her into _Sky_, one of the most expensive 'escorts' in LA.

Sofia started drinking wine almost instinctively after she got off the shower and invited Kozik over. When she realized he _wasn't_ a client, it was already having a kick in her system. She felt depressed by that… She hadn't been with a man if not for his own paid entertainment ever since she left her teenage first love in Russia. Viktor didn't pay, but she chose to black that out of her life. After the first few years she figured out ways to pleasure herself, sometimes even with some of the clients; she learned to block the fact they were knowingly paying a trafficked woman for their own sick pleasure.

She would sleep with Kozik that night. She knew that and she knew he did, too. She _wanted_ that, she didn't know why. It wasn't _only_ desire. She r_eally_ wanted that. But if she slept with him and he were attentive enough, he would realize what she was; the Yug brotherhood marked their women with a tattoo on their bikini line, close to the right groin. A small tattoo with the word Yug in Russian. It was known worldwide by feds and military, and any mafia or idiot that tried to 'hurt' one of their girls. Kozik would know that symbol and what it meant for sure.

What she pondered in the last hour was if she would tell him before or after he saw the tattoo. She still hadn't decided when she heard the elevator door opening in the small lobby outside her apartment.

Sofia stood up and felt slightly light headed by the alcohol when she made her way to the door. She reached the door the same time Kozik rang the bell. She let out a breath before unlocking the door and finally opening it up.

Kozik set his eyes on Sofia standing in front of him when the door opened. He analyzed every bit of her as if he hadn't seen her in months. He missed her, more than he cared to admit to his brothers when he left the clubhouse to her apartment. She had a faint smile, her eyes seemed lost in his and he didn't anticipate, again, when she went on the tip of her barefoot toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss.

He tasted the sweet of the wine in her mouth and figured out why her eyes seemed so sleepy. He dropped the backpack he was carrying on his left shoulder on the floor before holding her by the waist, pulling her closer, and felt her heart fast against his chest. Not butterflies fast. _Scared_ fast. Still kissing her back he took one of his hands to her neck and felt the slamming of her heart there as well. He knew instantly something was wrong.

He pulled her slowly away, but kept his hands on her neck and waist. Before looking in her eyes, he shot an instinctive look inside her apartment, scanning it fast for some threat there. He heard children laughing and everything seemed normal, but her heart was still beating faster than normal for someone just nervous to see her date.

"Are you okay?" he managed to ask, looking down at her eyes. She looked back, her expression an unreadable blank.

"Yes," Sofia replied in a half whisper. She tried to calm herself before opening the door; surely it didn't work.

"Are you sure?" he insisted, his eyes narrowed. He had served the marines; he knew when to spot a person seemingly in fright.

"Yes," she reassured him with a half smile, taking one hand to his wrist on her neck, reaching for his fingers to lead him inside. Her hand was cold as ice.

"Just a long day," she tried some lame excuse while she led him inside; he took the backpack by one of the straps and followed her. He couldn't help to take another analyzing look around, but again found nothing.

Kozik actually noted the luxury of the apartment only when she directed him to seat on the couch. He tried to shake off the feeling something was wrong; he was probably just being paranoid.

He left his backpack on the floor and mentally noted all the exquisite furniture, but his eyes set on a huge picture on one of the walls. It was a woman, apparently naked, but he noted she was wearing a leotard in her skin tone, she was falling down on a complete black background, her body held by two pieces of blood-red silks.

"That's me," she commented when she followed his eyes staring at the picture. She started feeling her heart calming down on her chest.

"Seriously?" he asked more impressed than he meant and looked from the picture to Sofia standing by his side, an empty glass of wine on her left hand. She nodded in silence with a smile, her eyebrows raised with his surprise.

He couldn't help to stand up and walk to it to get a better look. Standing a few inches from the picture he could make up her face on it, she had her eyes closed and mouth slightly open; he recognized her cheeks, her lips, her hair and yes, her body.

"Would you like some wine, a beer...?" she suggested with a smile observing him analyzing the picture.

"Beer, please," he didn't take his eyes off the picture. And heard when she stifled a laugh and started walking out.

That picture was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was seductive, artistic and somewhat sad at the same time. He kept staring at it and ran his eyes analyzing Sofia's body on it. He was a _motherfucking lucky bastard_.

Kozik's eyes only left the picture when seconds after Sofia left he heard small steps approaching, he turned around and saw Anastasia holding a piece of paper in her hands. The child observed him with curiosity, standing by a half opened door that led directly to the living room, where he was. She frowned at the reaper on his cut, but let out a smile when he turned around and she recognized him.

"Hey there, sweetie," he said with a smile. He saw her cheekbones reddening again, just like that night in the hospital.

"Ana, do you remember Mr Kozik?" Sofia entered the room with her glass filled with wine and a beer on her other hand.

"Yes," Ana replied and approached when Kozik sat again on the couch, beer in his hand. Sofia sat by his side, he noticed as she took a long fucking gulp of her wine, as if she were drinking water.

"What's that you got there?" he asked, glancing back at Ana and pointed the beer at the paper the child had in her hands.

"It's a drawing!" she replied excitedly and showed it to him. He took it with his free hand and saw a decent drawing of something he could make up immediately as Iron Man.

"Do you like Iron Man?" he asked, incredulous. Sofia observed when her daughter nodded excitedly and let out a smile. The first big dimpled one he saw her throw that night.

"She likes super heroes," Sofia explained and he glanced at her, handing back the Iron Man drawing to Ana. "Beats me, she went to see the movie in LA and it just blew her mind away. She watches it at least once a week ever since."

_What a fucking cool kid_, he thought to himself.

"Are you going to watch Iron Man tonight?" Kozik asked Ana, and the child nodded again. Sofia mentioned Ana's nanny would take care of her during the night, that Ana loved movies, when he asked if her daughter wouldn't be bothered with his presence there.

"Wow," Kozik and Sofia had their attention drawn to a boyish voice that came by the same room Ana came from.

Kozik observed a boy, a little older than Ana, standing by the door. He looked obviously Hispanic. He had his eyes fixed on him.

"This is Carlos," Ana introduced with a smile. "He's Lu's son," she explained, he already knew Lu was Ana's nanny.

"Hey there," Kozik managed a smile.

"Are you Sons of Anarchy?" the boy asked, approaching slowly. The question impressed not only Sofia, but also Kozik himself. He didn't know the kid, but the kid surely knew where he came from. This could be a problem.

He didn't expect Sofia to believe his club was all bikes and rainbows, but depending on what that kid had heard or god forbid even seen, he would need to start telling Sofia the little "_somethings_" about his club a lot sooner than he expected.

"Yeah," Kozik, despite slightly worried, sounded casually. "Do you know the club?"

"I saw it on the street, a few times," the boy replied shyly as before. When he approached, Kozik noted his look was more of an admiring than a scared one. If he had seen something he figured the kid would be scared. He felt relieved.

"Chop chop, both of you, popcorn is ready," Luiza's voice came from the dining room when she left the kitchen, her hands occupied with two big bowls of popcorn. She managed a polite smile to Kozik before she led both kids to the TV room.

"Alone at last," he said in a joking tone when the door to the TV room closed behind Luiza. He only noticed then that Sofia's glass of wine was almost empty already. He put his free arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"Your kid's got an awesome taste," he said when he recognized the opening scene from Iron Man muffled from the TV room.

"Do you want to watch it with them?" she asked, jokingly, looking at his eyes, he let out a laugh and took a draft of his beer. She laughed too, taking the last sip of her wine and leaned closer.

"Or do you prefer to go to my room and watch something else?" he felt the cold of her wet lips touching lightly his ear as she whispered the words. _That_ he saw coming and something down his pants, too.

"Like Jay Leno or something?" he teased. She chuckled; she was visibly drunker than the other night. Not the mumbling or even toddling kind of drunk, but still drunk. He already knew he couldn't measure how drunk she was like he'd do with a normal person, but at least her heart wasn't racing anymore.

Sofia stood up and took Kozik by the hand in silence, leading him to a corridor. He managed to grab the backpack again still with the beer on his hand and followed her. The corridor was incredibly long for an apartment, and filled with closed doors. More pictures filled the walls, but none apparently of her.

She opened up the door on the end of the corridor and let him in before closing it again behind her. That room was bigger than some of the actual houses he had been to. A huge bed occupied most of it, along with a vanity on a wall of glasses. _That would be interesting, different angles to look at when she was on him_, he couldn't help to think.

"You lured me, there's no TV here," he joked, looking back at her when she turned on a tall lamp.

"That's where you're wrong," she said and simply flicked another light switch and the a stand in front of the bed moved, opening up and a flat screen came up from it.

"I feel so poor," he said and she chuckled again. He didn't even know things like that existed, but he wasn't really preoccupied with that now, he placed the empty bottle of beer by a bookcase beside the closed door and his backpack on the floor beside it. He was the one to bring her closer, suddenly, catching her by the waist and kissed her.

While kissing him, Sofia's senses finally came back to haunt her. She was going to do this, all right, but how would she handle it? He would see the tattoo, she knew he would. Already drunk, she took the decision faster than she would have if she were sober, and pulled away from him, as much as she didn't want to.

"I need to tell you something," he looked down at her. It was as if he wasn't looking at the same woman he kissed seconds before. Her smile vanished and her expression became darker, serious. He knew some shit was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, visibly concerned. Had someone seen her with him the other night? Someone threatened her? He already made up scenarios to slowly and painfully kill that motherfucker in his head, if that were the case.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked and started pulling up the skirt of her dress. This girl was kinkier than he thought, his tension eased up, he watched and his eyes followed her skirt up and up, he noted her white laced underwear, but his eyes were immediately drawn to a drawing under it.

He felt his heart skip a beat. But it wasn't horniness, it wasn't desire. Almost unconsciously he pulled her underwear slightly down on the right side, she didn't even flinch at his touch, and he recognized immediately the Yug brotherhood sign tattooed on her skin. He stared at it for a few seconds, he didn't even believe how he was capable to ignore that half naked beautiful body in front of him, but his eyes fixed on the tattoo alone.

This was bad. _This was fucking terrible_. He knew that sign, he learned it the marines, these guys were fucking untouchable. Whenever he heard someone was breaking a case on them, he knew months after that person would never be seen again or the thing was dropped completely, no questions asked in both cases. There were no Yugs in Tacoma, of that he was sure, but he knew big cities were practically controlled by them. And Sofia having that tattoo on her only meant one thing: _she belonged to them_. Whether she was a victim of the terrible human trafficking he knew the Yug controlled worldwide or she actually belonged to _one_ of them, he was about to find out.

"Yes, I know this," he managed to say; the smile vanished from his face. He looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. That broke his heart, but he stood where he was.

"I…" she started, but trailed off, letting go of her dress. She took short breaths, visibly distressed. He wanted to hug her, but now he couldn't.

"I meant to tell you," she said in a half whisper, unable to stare at his eyes. She looked down, half ashamed, half scared.

"Do you belong to one of them?" the question sounded harsher than he wished. _Belong_ was a strong fucking sexist term. He was used to this, they talked like this in his club as well, but no woman liked to hear that. She looked up at his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all she managed to say. She started it, she had to finish it, but the words caught up in her throat.

"Answer the question," he said. His voice and expression as serious as when he interrogated people for the club. As much as it broke his heart to speak with her like that, if she belonged to one of them, he could consider himself a dead man soon.

"No," she answered and looked down. Now scared of him, but way too ashamed to actually react to that.

"No?" he raised his eyebrows, suddenly. She shook her head, still looking down, and the few loose locks of her bun falling in front of her face.

If she didn't belong to one of them…

"Were you _trafficked_ to the States?" he asked. His tone completely changed, indignant in disbelief. She didn't answer and kept looking down, he heard her crying quietly. He stared at her; it took a few seconds before she managed a nod.

She had never admitted this in her life, and when she heard the word '_trafficked_' she felt an imaginary stab in the chest. This was probably the most shameful moment of her life; worst than any disgusting client she ever had to put up with. She didn't have the courage to look up to him anymore.

Sofia was caught by a complete and absolute surprise when he grabbed her by shoulder, pulling her closer and she bumped into his chest, he folded his arms around her in a tight embrace. One arm still held her strongly by the shoulder, while the other aimed for her neck. He entwined his fingers between the locks of her hair and rested his chin over her head. She felt even smaller in his arms like this.

Kozik didn't want to feel what he felt when he saw her nod. He _shouldn't_ feel what he felt. But he found out he was way too involved in this when an incredible wave of rage filled his heart. Not because she hid it from him, but because that _happened_ to her. He wanted to find the bastard responsible for this and rip his heart out with his fucking bare hands.

This explained everything. The excessive drinking when he arrived, the raced heart, the talking sometimes in riddles, the no mention whatsoever about the casino. And obviously none of what she had gone through would have shown in her file, the Yug were powerful, they had powerful friends, it was impossible to scan any of them and find anything. Part of the reason why some stupid people out there thought they were a fucking myth.

He couldn't give two fucks about the Yug brotherhood relationship with drugs, guns and black mail. But human trafficking was something he would be pissed about finding out even if he wasn't in love with her.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled after long seconds of silent crying. She was still in his arms, thanking mentally that he wasn't the jerk she expected he would be when he found out her secret.

"Stop apologizing, sweetheart," he said fondly caressing her hair. "It's not your fault."

Sofia sighed deeply in his arms. He slowly pulled her away, and keeping one hand on her waist, he took her chin to look up at him, he put the tear wet locks of her hair behind her ear and slowly caressed her cheek, his finger slowly touching the scar on her left cheek. That scar intrigued him from the first time he met her at the hospital, now he had an idea of _how_ she got it.

"I need you to tell me every single thing, so I can help you out," he said lowly, looking straight in her eyes. She nodded, her hands resting over his chest.

Kozik led her to the bed and sat her there. She told him where he could find water in the kitchen and he came back seconds later with a tall glass of water. She drank the whole thing and he waited patiently for her to start talking, trying to calm himself as well.

Sofia told him the whole story. How Isaak met her, how she got in the States, what were the rules at the casino, how she became one of their best girls… Now and then he would ask very specific questions, such as if she ever got her passport back, which she denied and how she got her greencard, and she explained Isaak always took care of everything, all she did was sign papers and do as she was told.

"And Ana?" he asked, when she finished telling how Isaak raised her price and her clients became more strict. "Was her father a client?"

"To have unprotected relations the client had to be one of the top ones," she always said relations, never sex or any similar word. "And even so, they would be submitted to all sorts of blood and urine tests before even scheduling an appointment."

Kozik heard about that. The Yug trafficked women were taken care of, however twisted that sounded, which was partly why they were specialized in high class prostitution. A client couldn't have given her that scar, for example, or if he did he was tortured to death shortly after.

"Her father is not a client," she said and observed his reaction. His preoccupied expression didn't change at all, he gestured for her to continue. "Isaak has a godson, his name is Viktor."

He didn't like where this was going, but said nothing.

"The brotherhood men are not allowed to be with us," she explained. "Viktor fooled me, I thought he liked me… I thought I was experienced already, but I wasn't. When he ignored me the next day, out of spite I told Isaak he touched me. He found out I told Isaak and before the brotherhood did anything, he gave me this," she gestured for the scar on her cheek. "He likes to give left cheek cuts like this to people before killing them. It's his signature."

Kozik felt that rage filling his heart again, but again said nothing. Now and then Sofia would stop talking and look away from him. Whenever she did that he made sure she would look back at his eyes by taking her gently by her chin.

"Viktor is Ana's father?" he asked and she nodded.

"The night Viktor gave me the scar, Isaak handled things with him alone," she proceeded telling. "He gave a scar to Viktor as well," she gestured with her finger from her right breast to her left hipbone. "He never again touched one of us, but I think Isaak never took it to the brotherhood. The few ones that disrespected that rule died, but Viktor stuck around."

"Probably because he's his fucking godson," he finished her thought and she nodded.

"All these years I saved money," she started again. A lot calmer around Kozik, and with the whole story. The words she told him could mean her life _and_ his, but he was so reassuring that by that part of the story she wasn't scared anymore.

"When I got pregnant, I told Isaak. He told me to stop working and paid for everything I needed during the pregnancy," she said. Isaak did take care of all the girls, specially his expensive ones. "I didn't work for a year after Ana was born as well, that year I got determined in trying to escape."

"Does Isaak know Ana is Viktor's daughter?" he asked, and she nodded. "Does Viktor?"

"_Now_ he does," Sofia said. "I saved a lot of money, but never gathered up the necessary courage to leave up until one night when Viktor showed up in my apartment in Los Angeles, at the casino's hotel. He was alone, and he had a DNA test."

"Ana looks a lot like him," she admitted, looking down. "She has my eyes, but other than that she's pure Viktor. He suspected and took her to a clinic; I didn't even see that happening. The brotherhood took care of her, never harmed her in any way."

"What did Viktor do?" Kozik asked.

"He said he'd take her from me," Sofia said and her eyes filled up with tears again. "All the courage I didn't find during the years I gathered that night. We had a big argument, Ana heard the whole thing, but we all always talked in Russian when we didn't want her to understand something. She knows only a few words. Isaak showed up in my apartment hours after Viktor left, he said he'd take care of it. But I had made my mind and left the next day, without saying a word."

"… And you came here." he finished and she nodded.

"It took them about two weeks to come after me," she said. He widened his eyes, surprised, but waited for her to finish. "Isaak came to me on the park this afternoon. He tried to convince me to go back with him, but after I protested and said it wasn't only because of Ana, he gave me a month."

"For what?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"I don't know what he's going to do if I don't go back," she admitted and looked down again, feeling that knot in her stomach twisting.

"_If_?" he asked almost indignantly, and took her by the chin again, this time getting closer. "Isaak can come and try to get you because you ain't going any-fucking-where."

Sofia opened up her mouth to protest and warn him perhaps he didn't quite grasp the danger of the situation, but Kozik kissed her lips. He understood it perfectly, but no one was going to take her from there and back to that miserable life. He admittedly didn't know exactly how, but he wouldn't fucking let it happen.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, views, favs and follows. They brighten my day!  
Sorry, but this one took a little longer to finish, lots of things happening. I hope you like it!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Kozik rested both of his hands on the tiled wall and let the gush of water touch his skin. He had his head down, his eyes closed. He felt the hot water stinging a little the scratches Sofia left on his back and arms. It wasn't his intention to have sex with her after all she told him. He wanted to, but he thought she'd be… Uncomfortable. However one thing let to the other and before he realized she sitting on his lap, one leg on each side of him and taking off her dress. It was as if she was angry and needed that to let go of her feelings. It was rough and intense, in a way he hadn't quite experienced before. It wasn't just rough; it was as if she surrendered herself completely in his arms.

After that she slept quietly with her head over his chest. He observed her sleeping for several minutes before falling asleep as well. What would he do now? He had to tell the club about Sofia's relationship with the Yug, it affected him and he wouldn't let them hurt her again, but this wasn't only _his_ decision. Even if the club decided to step out and not get involved, they'd have to know about it.

Keith was in the marines when Kozik enlisted, that was fifteen years ago, when Kozik was only 19 years old. Keith would know about the Yug, as well as Bobby, but the others wouldn't be able to grasp the whole situation if they didn't explain it to them. He knew his club wasn't into the whole rescuing the damsel in distress thing, but then again, they never hurt innocent people. It could cause a shock and horror that the girl their buddy was in love with had go through such terrible things in her life, but to get involved in it was a whole different story.

In any way, he had to tell the others about Sofia's complicated situation. He recounted everything Sofia told him and tried to find a way… The Sons had no chance in hell to get muscly involved with this. The Yug was huge, powerful and with a lot more muscle than all of the Sons charters combined. But they could use a different tactic; use their brains, try a different way. He wasn't in perfect shape to think about it without becoming a maniac and wanting to kill Isaak with his bare hands, so he thought better to ask Keith's help. Even if the president decided not to get involved, he was sure Keith would at least enlighten him with possibilities.

_But first things first. _

**[xxx]**

Sofia tried opening her eyes, but immediately shut them again. An immense pain hit her head, as if someone was crushing it. _Too much wine,_ she thought and took a hand to her head, between the tangled locks of her hair. She was lying on her bed on her belly, her head rested comfortably on the feather pillows. She felt she was naked and ran her hand over the mattress, under the sheets, to realize she was alone.

She tried opening her eyes again, this time slowly and noticed steam coming out of the bathroom. She didn't notice Kozik leaving; she smiled to herself, remembering last night. Despite the situation she was in with the brotherhood, that night was the first time ever she admitted _what_ she was. In the beginning she felt ashamed, but as she spoke about it, she felt _free_. It _changed_ her. It changed how she felt about it. It made her _stronger_. When she realized how a thing as simple as talking about it liberated her from the invisible chains she felt always putting her down, she was already over Kozik and taking off her dress. It was as if she didn't have any control over her actions, she let her feelings take over completely. It was closure over what she'd been through and what she was.

But she still had to deal with Isaak and Viktor, and that thought made the smile vanish from her face. It could be simpler, it could just be her getting over the things she had done, but it wasn't. It was more complicated than that. With that thought and a deep breath she stood up, feeling the pain on her head even stronger. She walked slowly and took her silk white robe, putting it on and knotting the strap around her waist. She put up her tangled hair in a bun, unwilling to deal with the mess now and slowly left the bedroom.

As soon as she started to reach the end of the corridor she started listening to Ana talking to Carlos. Something about a unicorn and mermaids. She stepped into the living room and saw both kids having breakfast in the dining room.

"Mommy!" Ana greeted with an excited voice and a big smile.

"Hello, sweetheart," Sofia said with a faint smile and kissed the top of her daughter's head. She walked to Carlos and did the same. "Good morning, Carlos, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he said politely. He observed Sofia cautiously and noted her eyes were all red; he frowned and said nothing.

Sofia smiled faintly, her head pounding, and walked to the kitchen, there Luiza was washing the dishes. The Mexican looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Sofia," Lu said with her thick Spanish accent. "I already heated the water for your tea."

"Thanks, Lu, you're an angel," Sofia said, already opening the kitchen cabinet and taking a few analgesics in her hands, she chose some green tea and put the bag in a teacup, poured the water and took the pills, without even a sip of tea or water.

Luiza left to take Ana and dress her up. Sofia was warmed her hands holding the teacup with both hands, looking out the window and observing the street several feet down from where she was. There didn't seem to have any suspicious action. She knew Isaak wouldn't bother her for the month he gave her, but still, she was worried.

"Miss Sofia?" a boyish voice made her jump and she turned around to face Carlos shyly staring at her from the kitchen door.

"Jesus—" she said under her breath, but as soon as she noticed it was only Carlos, she eased up.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, looking down.

"It's okay, sweetie," Sofia reassured him with a smile. "I'm just a little jumpy."

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, approaching her. He sounded way older than 8 years old.

"Yes, yes I am," Sofia said after a frown and took a long sip from her tea.

"Your eyes…" he said, gesturing to her.

"Too much drinking, it's bad. Don't ever do it," she replied with a smile.

"I wanted to tell you something…" he started but trailed off, looking away from her again.

"Of course, sweetie," Sofia said with a nod, searching for the boy's eyes with her own.

"The Sons of Anarchy…" he started and looked up to meet Sofia with a narrowed expression. "They helped my father."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still frowning but growing interested. The boy approached her and started speaking lowly.

"My mother says you are always very worried, she doesn't know why, but she wants to help," he started and Sofia couldn't help a smile. "My dad came to the US after my mother and I, and this man, his name was Juan, he told he'd help him come here and we'd all be legal," he made a pause to observe her reaction, but Sofia simply took another sip of her tea and gestured with her head for him to continue.

"Juan always wanted most of what my father made working on roofs," he continued. "He said he was working on our green card, that the money was to pay for it. Then, we moved to the same street the Sons have their bike shop. One day, Juan was there, and my father didn't have all the money because I needed to get glasses, for school. He threatened to tell us off to the immigration. One of Sons, Mr Keith, he saw when the man left our house. My mother was crying. Mr Keith asked us what happened, we told him. Juan _never_ showed up again."

Sofia stared at Carlos eyes for several seconds, acknowledging what the boy had said. Kozik didn't tell much about his club, he said they took care of each other, but mentioned nothing of getting involved with others. She read about motorcycle clubs on the Internet, and she remembered reading about one percenters and their outlaw ways.

"Do you think…" she started, but Carlos cut her.

"I don't know what Mr Keith did, Miss Sofia," he said; now sounding even older. He knew what Sofia thought and he didn't want to confirm or deny it. "But my mother never cried again and my father was never bothered again. They are good, Miss Sofia. They don't hurt innocent people. I think, whatever you are worried about, I think they can help you."

Sofia nodded, but didn't find words to speak, to look less shocked she took another sip of her tea. _They don't hurt innocent people_, that part rang in her head. They don't, alright, but they _hurt_ people. How? Why? Were they as she read about other clubs on the Internet? She couldn't possibly think Kozik was like that, but then again, he was very secretive about the club. Was she the one to judge him? _Her_, being what she was?

"You are very good to my mother," the boy started again, due to Sofia's silence. "And to me. We want you to be ok."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Sofia said, after caressing the boy's curled short hair, with a smile on her face.

**[xxx]**

As soon as Sofia entered her room again, her eyes met Kozik putting on his cut again. He glanced at her and smiled when she entered the room. Sofia suddenly felt all ashamed and shy to be looking such a mess, but he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. She smiled, but said nothing, going straight to the bathroom.

"I need to speak with you," Kozik said, lying by the door, watching as Sofia started to brush her teeth. She looked at him by the mirror and nodded.

"I need to tell what happened to you to my club," he said and watched as she frowned. "I know how this sounds, but the club is my family. We take care of each other. Your problem is my problem now, and they need to know about it."

He waited patiently as she finished brushing her teeth and washing her face, she dried herself and turned to him. Tell what happened to her to his club? Why? How would _that_ help? But she suddenly remembered what Carlos told her and eased her frown.

"Luiza's son…" she started. "He said your club, someone called Keith, he helped his family."

Kozik's memory searched for the boys face and then he remembered… He remembered the day Keith arrived very upset at the bike shop early that year. He explained some Mexican asshole was turning on his own and threatening a family down the street to give him money. Keith was pissed out of his mind; if there was something the Tacoma president hated was people taking advantage of others, especially others of the same group. They did some research and found out the asshole was named Juan Torres and had been doing that for some time. Families went blindly to him to reunite with people they left in Mexico. Juan helped them cross the border and promised green cards, for the green cards the families had to pay him a part of whatever they made. Thing was Juan didn't even try to help those families; he simply kept the money and threatened them if they didn't pay. The club took care of him; Happy was specially _delighted_ to do it.

"Yes, that's true," he replied simply. Sofia didn't have to know the details, although by the Russian's expression, he guessed she knew what help they gave.

"Can your club help me?" she asked simply, looking up at him, he approached her and took both hands to her neck, caressing it slowly.

"The Yug is not some asshole taking advantage of immigrants," he said, fondly. "I don't know if they will want to get involved, this is very dangerous for us. For our _business._ Nonetheless, I need to tell them. If I'm getting involved with this, it can backlash on them."

"Do you think it's wise?" Sofia said after a nod, she understood that. "You, getting involved in this?"

"Are you kidding? I won't let some stuck up Russian control your life," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm getting involved in this, whether you allow me or not."

"Ok," she said and smiled, holding his wrists gently.

"Are you ok with me telling them? Do you understand why?"

"I do, I guess…"

"Keith is our president in Tacoma. He will want to ask you some questions," of that he was sure.

"I think I can handle it," she was constantly asked to give information on her clients to the brotherhood. Some tough biker asking about her life would be a piece of cake.

"Now, these guys, I love them with my life," he explained. "But they aren't very subtle or very nice to strangers, you will need to answer the questions. _Every_ question."

"I'm used to this," she again remembered all the interrogations from the brotherhood. She wasn't sure how these Sons of Anarchy were, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know. She wasn't sure if she should agree with this, but it wasn't as if she had choice. This seemed very important to Kozik.

"They don't mean you harm," Kozik made sure to point out. "But unless they trust what you're saying, you're still an outsider."

"Do you trust me?" she frowned, not sure what he meant by that last part.

"Of course, babe," he was almost offended by her question, but he understood how all of this would confuse an outsider. He kissed her lips reassuringly and she smiled.

"Then let's do this. I will call them over, is that ok?" he asked and she nodded, already leaving his grip.

"I'll tell Luiza to take the kids somewhere…"

"Isn't it dangerous?" he grasped her wrist gently before she left the bathroom and made her look at him. "For Ana?"

"No," she said firmly, her lips turned into an extremely sad smile. "Isaak keeps his promises," she let go of his hand and walked out of the room.

**[xxx]**

"Keith, it's Koz," Kozik said when the club president answered after the third ring. Sofia was in the shower; he resisted firmly not joining her. Focus and all.

"Sup, man?" Keith replied in a good tone, but his voice clearly sleepy.

"One word, three letters."

"Sex?"

"Yug," Kozik replied after a stifled laugh.

"As in brotherhood?" Keith's tone changed completely, becoming serious at the instant he heard the name.

"As in brotherhood," Kozik confirmed and waited patiently for his friend's reaction.

"Your chick?" Keith noted his brother was way too calm to be surrounded by Yug members at that very moment, so he nailed his options before freaking the fuck out.

"Yeah," Kozik replied.

"Seriously, man? What the fuck?" Keith asked, his tone louder, but not really mad, only indignant. "Does she belong to one of them?"

"Trafficked," Kozik said simply. There was a brief silence.

"Trafficked?" Keith said, his tone lower. "What the… this is fucked up, man."

"She needs help."

"I'd believe so," Keith replied, his tone sarcastic. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"I'm helping her," Kozik said firmly, in case his friend didn't get it.

"You _really_ like this girl," the president's tone was thoughtful.

"Yes."

"I know," Keith said. It wasn't a question. "The fuck, Koz, you never keep your dick stuck to one place and the one you pick is _property_ of the fucking Yug. Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Guess I was getting bored…" Kozik said sarcastically, but not entirely joking.

"Fucking prick." Keith said and sighed. Kozik knew Keith for years, he knew his president wasn't as mad as he sounded, just worried.

"You don't need to get involved in this, the club doesn't," Kozik assured.

"Already too late," Keith's tone was if he was talking to a fifteen year old. "If you like her enough to risk your dick being cut off and stuffed in your mouth by some crazy Russians, then it's my problem too. Are you with her now?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower."

"Does she know about the club?"

"What she needs to know," Kozik said. _At least he got that right in this mess_, Keith thought.

"I need to talk to her. Get names, tell Donut to run them, maybe Leo knows something off the record," Keith said and Kozik couldn't help to smile at his friend's reaction, he wasn't expecting anything different. "I'll see how fucked up this is, then we take it to a vote."

"I understand."

"You better. Give me the address," Keith said and started writing Sofia's address as Kozik told him. "So much for staying home on a Saturday morning."

"Sorry, man. And thanks."

"I'll take Jason, Donny and Donut. Be there in a few," the president said, ignoring his last sentences.

"Alright, see you soon," Kozik replied.

If this weren't happening to him and wasn't his fault he'd be laughing at his friend. Keith was a good man, yet he loved his club and what he did more than anything. Including murdering assholes. He was probably the most paradoxically confusing person Kozik had ever met. He knew Keith would be pissed out of his mind when he told him, but he also knew he wouldn't just ignore the whole thing.

"Fuck you, man," Keith made sure to say before hanging up.

**[xxx]**

Sofia left the shower and put on the same white dress as the night before, she let her blow-dried hair loose over her shoulders and, after being pinned on the wall by a very happy to see her Kozik and kissed, she went to the living and called the gatehouse to inform them that a Keith Turner, a Jason Bakken, a Donato Calligaris and a Chuck Foster were allowed up in her apartment.

Not long after she did so and were waiting with Kozik standing by the dining table, embracing her as she rested her hands and face on his chest that the intercom rang again and announced Keith, Jason, Donato and Chuck were coming up. Only then she really tensed up. She had no idea what to expect and how to react.

Kozik kissed her lips reassuringly when the doorbell rang and waited as she walked by the door and after a deep breath opened the door. She observed what seemed to her the cast of heavy metal documentary staring at her from the lobby, she gestured for them to enter with a polite smile on her face and they did as told. Once inside her apartment and after greeting Kozik with hugs and smiles, they all measured her heavily from head to toe. She felt even smaller than she actually was.

"Sofia," Kozik said after clearing his throat, noting how uncomfortable she looked. He walked up to her and took an arm around her waist. "Keith, Jason, Donny and Chuck, or Donut."

"Hello," she said shyly, her voice almost failing. The man named Donny was the first one to greet her with big white smile.

"Nice place you got, _bella_," Donny said and Keith shot a look at him.

"Thank you," Sofia said, still shy, but a little more eased up. "Can I get you guys something to drink? Coffee, water… beer?"

"No, thanks." Keith said while Jason and Donny shook their heads.

"Some coffee," Chuck, or Donut, the youngest of them, spoke up. Sofia nodded politely and grabbed the opportunity to leave the room and the stares with dear life and left to the kitchen.

"What?" Donut asked innocently when everyone looked intently at him as she left.

When Sofia returned all men were seated at the table, with the exception of Kozik. Keith sat by the head of the table, while Donny sat on his right, Jason on his left and Donut beside him. Kozik stood behind a chair by Donny's side and offered it to her after she handed the mug with coffee to Donut, who thanked her with a smile. She sat by the chair and Kozik kept standing behind her.

"Miss Novikov, I hope you understand the danger of this situation," Keith started as soon as she sat by the table. She nodded and observed as Donut took a laptop from a backpack.

"I think I understand it better than you," she said and all eyes stared at her, not very welcoming. "Sorry, that was out of line," she replied quickly. "I'm really nervous."

"Understandable," Donny said reassuringly and while looking at his friends. Sofia felt Kozik's hands holding her shoulders.

"Tell me everything," Keith said coolly, his expression not as welcoming as the Italian beside him.

Sofia proceeded to tell them her story. Every time she mentioned a name, Keith asked her to spell it and Donut typed while she did as she was told. She finished the story by apologizing by how she handled things, saying she should've told Kozik before, but she hoped Isaak wouldn't go after her. She didn't feel as ashamed as when she told Kozik, it truly was as if after she admitted the first time, it was a lot lighter burden for her to carry.

"This Isaak," Keith said after she finished, his expression less serious, but still not very welcoming. "You say he probably didn't tell the brotherhood about what Viktor did to you. Are you sure about it?"

"Yes," Sofia nodded.

"How did he explain the scar to the others?" Keith asked, motioning to his own left cheek. Kozik observed everything in silence.

"The day after Viktot gave me this, Isaak booked this guy, former KGB, Dimi, for me." Sofia started. "He had been there a few times, and I had him the same night Viktor gave me the scar, a few hours before," she paused, but Keith said nothing simply gestured for her to continue. "Isaak scheduled him again with me the day after. Isaak, Boris and two others hid in the bathroom. When the man arrived, they left the bathroom and told me to go there, lock the door and be quiet. Isaak told Boris Dimi gave me the scar to incriminate Viktor, and he also got me pregnant. They killed him right there."

"So it was a set up?" Keith asked, not a bit impressed or at least not showing it, Sofia nodded at his question. "Are you absolutely sure no one knows Viktor is the father of your daughter and gave you this?"

"Absolutely," Sofia knew how the Yug handled betrayal and breaking rules. "He'd be dead if they did."

"What do you know about Isaak's relationship with the brotherhood?"

"Not much," Sofia shrugged. "He rarely leaves the States or the casino at all. He's the boss there, but there are people way above him."

"And Boris? He appears as the owner of the casino," Keith said, gesturing to Donut's laptop.

"Boris is retired from the Yug," Sofia explained. "He served time in Russia for murder, I don't know the details. They clean retired members with blackmail and use them to cover everything," at that Keith seemed impressed. "Most of our clients are involved with the government, police, feds… They use that to blackmail them into cleaning their files, dropping charges, disappearing with evidence..."

"And how do you know that?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Men will tell a girl all sorts of things when they're satisfied, Mr Keith," she replied with an unintentional smile.

They all glanced at Keith, he started at her, clearly losing his trail of thought for a second. Only God knew what he had told his old lady in bed, she had a point.

"Is Boris above Isaak?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Definitely, but he's not in LA much," Sofia replied. "He stays in Russia."

"Does Isaak respond directly to him?"

"No," Sofia shook her head. "Although Boris is above Isaak, as he is retired he isn't used much by the brotherhood. Isaak responds to Anton. Everyone responds to Anton."

"Who's Anton?" Keith asked after she, without waiting for an order, spelled out Anton's name for Donut.

"Saw him only once," she said. "He pinned my daughter with a brooch with the Kansk coat of arms when she was born. The Yug started in South Kansk."

"Do you know how we can get ahold of this Anton?"

"I think it's nearly impossible," she shrugged again. "The safest way to him is through Boris."

"And you know that…?" he hinted.

"Same way I know about the blackmail," she gave him the same smile as before. This time Keith should have had it coming.

"What other business besides blackmail and human trafficking you know the Yug is involved with in the States?" he asked her. Kozik totally knew where he was going with these questions, but chose to reserve himself to ask about it when his president was done.

"Guns," Sofia said and noted when all the men in the room exchanged a look with their president. "They don't do drugs here," she added.

"Guns? They supply gangs?" Keith asked, even more interested. Sofia couldn't help a chuckle, and they all stared at her.

"No," she said simply and smiled. "They supply _governments,_ Mr Keith. How I don't know."

There was a silence. Everyone looked from Sofia to their president. Sofia pondered at how impressed they all were at her last statement. The Yug was no little gang; she thought she made it clear when she explained the type of people they booked for her in the casino. But now they seemed to grasp the whole situation.

"Prez, got Isaak, Viktor and Anton," Donut broke the silence and turned the laptop to his president. Kozik walked up to his president and stared at the screen. "All clean of course, but at least we know their faces."

"That's them," Sofia said when Keith turned the screen to her and showed the pictures. Isaak with his _better than you_ look, Viktor bald and with the same scar as Sofia and Anton with his eye patch, she felt the twist in her stomach all over again.

"That all you know?" Keith asked after turning the screen back to him.

"That can help, yes," she answered after searching her mind for more information and coming up with nothing valuable.

"Can you give us a minute?" Keith asked and Sofia nodded, already standing up. Kozik walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her left cheek before she left. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door; Kozik followed her with his eyes and turned when he saw her closing the door.

"I like her," Donny said simply.

"Your chick's got some bag with her, I'll give you that," Keith said nodding his head. "She can be useful once and _if_ we get her out of this mess."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kozik asked impressed. "You guys don't have to get involved in this."

"No, we don't." Keith agreed before adding up. "But I see something here. If what I'm thinking works, we can get a powerful partner, brothers."

"You thinking about getting best buds with the Yug?" Kozik frowned, his voice louder than he expected, he lowered his tone for Sofia not to hear and continued.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Keith?"

"Koz, it's disgusting what they did to your girl. I agree, we all do," Keith said and gestured around, the others nodded. "But business is business. If we get them to leave her alone and as a bonus a partnership, then we're golden."

"What are you thinking?" Kozik asked simply, realizing his president's point, as much as he didn't agree with it.

"The IRA is getting fucked up with SAMCRO," Keith started. "I have no idea what the fuck is going on there, but Jimmy O's been a pain on the ass, thinking he's freaking Lord of War. If we get the Yug to trust us, we can leave the IRA with SAMCRO. The New York charters gets their gun dealing from Colombians and Ukrainians. We can get the Russians."

"And how would we get best buds with them?" Kozik asked

"We tell Boris we'll give the brotherhood's traitors in exchange for leaving your Russian princess and her daughter the fuck alone and a deal," Keith explained, this time looking at all of his brothers. "It's a win win win situation. This Isaak might be fuck ass psycho over her, but I'm sure she's not their only goldmine. She's _just _a woman. Every gang, mob, club whatever out there has one thing in common: no rats, no traitors and business before hoes. No offence," he glanced at Kozik who nodded as none taken. "I doubt profusely they'd refuse that. And we won't even need to blood our hands with killing these two psychos over some Russian pussy."

"Sounds like a plan," Jason was the one to speak this time. They all nodded, even Kozik after some quiet consideration. He wanted to be the one to pull Isaak and Viktor's limbs out, but Keith was right. They had no muscle to get western with this.

"I'll talk to Leo," Donny said. "I'm sure he has some contacts in Europe that know how to get to this Boris and maybe Anton."

"We'll take it to a vote tonight before Donny's party," Keith said, already standing up. "In the mean time, you keep your sweetie close," Keith said and walked to Kozik. "Watch her every fucking step. I honestly don't think she's lying, but we never know. You take her to Donny's party tonight, so the others may take a look at her. Keep her by your side; see how she deals with the whole clubhouse thing. Do not leave her side. If you gotta take a piss, tell her you're into seeing her shaking it off for you. By those scratches on your arms, I think she won't be freaked. Do you get it?"

Kozik smiled at his president and nodded. Keith was a tough guy, but his heart hated injustice. Some twisted up character, but they were all like that.

"Prez, I think with what this chick's gone through, our clubhouse is a fucking summer camp," Jason stated as he stood up as well.

"How about her daughter?" Kozik asked. Surely Keith didn't expect him to bring her to the clubhouse that night.

"I'll talk to Bobby as soon as they return from the warehouse," Keith said. "Lil is still recovering and her baby is too young to be at the clubhouse for now, she'll stay home, she can take care of the kid. Everyone agree?"

They all nodded.

"Good," Keith said and looked at Kozik. "Go get her."

"Sofia, listen up," Keith started when Sofia entered the room with Kozik by her side. "We'll take care of it, in the mean time we need you to cooperate. No questions and do as you're told," Keith continued and observed as she raised her eyebrows. "No worries, we're not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her eyes looking from Kozik to Keith and the others standing behind the president.

"No questions, sweetheart," Kozik warned lowly.

"But—" she started.

"No questions, Miss Novikov," Keith said firmly and she swallowed dryly, nodding in consent.

"Alright then," Keith said already walking up to the door. "We'll be going now. See you later, Miss Novikov."

"Mr Keith?" Sofia waited as Kozik hugged his friends and called him up. Keith stopped by the door, while the others waited in the lobby.

"Yes?" Keith said, looking at her.

"Thank you," she said simply, with a shy smile. Kozik, who was holding the door, exchanged a look with the president. Keith glanced at her and smiled faintly for the first time, before nodding and leaving.


End file.
